


Mythical Creature AU

by motorbike_on_the_avenue



Series: 30 days cheesy tropes challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorbike_on_the_avenue/pseuds/motorbike_on_the_avenue
Summary: Dean drags home a half dead merman.





	Mythical Creature AU

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning. This is very little to this fic. I just couldn't find any story idea for a mythical creature, so this was what came out.

This was going to be difficult to explain to Sam. Dean was only supposed to be on a supply run.

Instead of coming back with bread, sandwich meat and pie like usual, Dean was dragging home a half dead merman.

‘Hey, man, just stay in there okay?’ Dean laid the man in the back seat of the car. He should be taking him to the hospital. It was a law that if you found a hurt or injured sea creature you took them to the hospital straight away.

But Dean had heard the rumours about what happened there. If they didn’t have enough staff, and couldn’t find someone to care for the creature they’d be put down.

Dean wouldn’t be responsible for another creature’s death, and he couldn’t have that on his conscious.

Not again.

 

The merman was lying on their sofa, dark hair messed up. There were cuts and bruises all over his naked upper body. Dean had cleared them up as best as he could, but it was a little hard holding up the guy’s dead weight, while trying to get to the ones on his back.

The guy still hadn’t woken up.

Dean didn’t know how long the guy had been out. He was starting to get worried. He only remembered the basics of merpeople health care, something they were all taught in schools. They could only survive out of the water for a day or so, Dean remembered. They needed to make sure their tails were kept in water, or else the scales would slide off. Dean had seen previous mermen on the side of the road, half unconscious, their tails grey and decaying. They weren’t strong enough to drag themselves back to the water, and once the rot had set in, there wasn’t much could be done anyway.

‘No change?’ Sam asked coming into the living room.

‘No, nothing,’ Dean said. He roused himself from the chair he was sitting on. He didn’t know what was going on but something about the guy made him stare at him, watch him. ‘I don’t know what to do Sammy. What if his tail starts to rot?’

‘Maybe we should take him to a hospital. No, Dean hear me out. They can give him the best care, they’ve got people who’re trained to deal with merpeople.’

‘No, they have volunteers. And only a few at that. What if they decide he’s too much hassle and put him down? Then what?’

‘Dean, look, I know you still blame yourself for Dad…’

‘Don’t Sammy. Just don’t.’ It was the one subject they never talked about.

‘Fine. I’ll have a look online see if there’s anything about caring for merman, but you know…’

‘Yeah I know.’ If anyone found out what they were doing; it wasn’t illegal to invite one into your house, and quite a few people actually struck up friendships (or more) with merpeople.

But it was deemed socially acceptable that if they couldn’t take care of themselves, humans weren’t expected to do it for them.

 

Dean heaved the man into the tub, cursing a little when the bath water splashed on his jeans. He’d been doing it a couple of times a day, but this time he was just going to leave him in there. He’d been worried about the temperature of the water, but as Sam had yelled at him merpeople always survived the winter in the cold water. A lukewarm bath tub wasn’t going to cause much damage.

Dean found himself tracing his fingers over the guy’s smooth lines, making sure to avoid the cuts and bruises. He didn’t know what could have happened to cause this but it made him feel angry.

 

It took a week before the guy opened his eyes. Dean had been sleeping on the toilet, but jerked awake.

Bright blue eyes were staring at him.

And that was it. Dean was gone.


End file.
